Monster Jam Stunt Truck
The Monster Jam Stunt Truck (also known as simply Monster Jam) is a custom SUV truck that has been driven by several drivers since it's debut. The truck runs no set chassis, but tends to run a Willman chassis for stunts, and a CRD chassis for displays and competitions. History * In May 2019, the truck debuted at the Monster Jam World Finals 20 in 2019. Colton Eichelberger later used the truck for a seven truck jump for the Freestyle Encore. The truck was used once again for another stunt, this time driven by Todd LeDuc. It was run at the BroDozer plane jump, where it did a forward momentum backflip. * In June 2019, the truck returned in June, where it was used alongside a Grave Digger for the Strongest Man competition, this time on a CRD chassis. * In December 14, 2019, the truck made its competition debut at Minneapolis under Scott Buetow on the Ice El Toro Loco chassis. It was run under the name Team Monster Jam. It is during this month that a Limited Edition Spin Master diecast of the 2020 design is announced, but postponed for January 2020 due to the initial shipment being damaged, and unsellable. * In 2020, the truck appeared at the 3rd Anaheim show. In May the truck will return with a new body design, which will debut in the Monster Jam World Finals 21. The diecast toy is finally released on January 15, 2020. Trivia * In 2019, it bore a strong resemblance to the Monster Jam 25th Anniversary body due to it being a very similar pattern, without the "25" logo and the city names, most likely due to it being the spiritual successor to said truck. ** The 2019 truck actually featured different flame designs, as well as a carbon fiber background for the truck (as apposed to the spotted background of the 25th Anniversary design) * The limited edition release of the truck was intended to be released in December 2019, in time for Christmas, but was delayed until January 2020 after the initial shipment was apparently damaged in some form, resulting in this initial shipment being left unsellable. The truck ended up being released on January 15, 2020, a full month after initial planned release. ** To add to this, promotional images of the diecast show an erroneously packaged truck, facing backwards in the bubble. Gallery File:Photo may 10 12 51 15 pm 0.jpg|The truck debuting at the Monster Jam World Finals 20 on a Willman chassis File:Screenshot 20190510-095449.jpg File:Screenshot 20190510-095511.jpg ______________________________vlcsnap-2019-06-18-14h34m25s194 (7).png|The Monster Jam Stunt Truck at World Finals 20, about to jump the trucks 20191212_135231.jpg 20191212_135301.jpg Hgfhgjg.jpg 20191212_135318.jpg 20191212_135338.jpg 20191212_134557.jpg|The Monster Jam truck after the World Finals, on set for the Diesel Brothers' plane jump Screenshot_20190527-202919.jpg|After the World Finals with Anthony Oshinuga Screenshot_20190527-202947.jpg Screenshot_20190527-202938.jpg Screenshot_20190527-203005.jpg Screenshot_20190527-203024.jpg|Driven by Todd LeDuc, doing the forward momentum backflip Screenshot_20190527-203029.jpg db_live_7.jpg Screenshot_20190527-203035.jpg Screenshot_20190527-203041.jpg Screenshot_20190613-113628.jpg|On a CRD chassis for the Strongest Man competition Screenshot_20190613-113524.jpg 62627372 10157180138365833 1466829832363966464 o.jpg 20191113_151608.jpg 20191120_224511.jpg 20191210 104656.jpg 78095866 2533009450149128 7777860540952477696 n.jpg 20191214 125524.jpg|The truck at its competition debut in 2019 at Minneapolis 20191229 220622.jpg 20191229 220614.jpg 20191229_220631.jpg 20191214-Monster-Jam-Monster-Jam-121419-0143.jpg 20191214-Monster-Jam-Monster-Jam-121419-0152.jpg 20200103 160025.jpg|On display for interviews during the Top 25 Monster Jam Moments of 2019 20200207_110830.jpg|At Anaheim, 2020 20200207_110957.jpg|Ditto 20200125 234937.jpg|in the 2020 Monster Jam Yearbook 20200115_134201.jpg|2019 Limited Edition diecast 20200115_134226.jpg 20200115_134216.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Stunt Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2019 Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks Category:Front Engine trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks